Parenthood
by Unicron Risen
Summary: Summery: Diva is back, and the girls need their mother. They need some parents period because Kai will be old and dead before the girls know it. At least, Kai thinks they need parents. Diva and the girls on the other hand think up a plan that READ AND SEE
1. Chapter 1

Hi

Hi! This is 13sTaLk13 and this is my newest fic. My computer is feeling bad, so I've had a lot of trouble trying to type this. I hope you like it!

Summery: Diva is back, and the girls need their mother. They need some parents period because Kai will be old and dead before the girls know it. At least, Kai thinks they need parents. Diva and the girls on the other hand think up a plan that… READ IF YOU WANT TO KNOW!!

Parenthood

Seven years after the defeat of Diva and the twins were growing up with their uncle Kai. Whom they called;

"DADDY!!" Nilu, the older blue eyed twin and Maya the younger red haired twin yelled in unison. "You'll never believe-" "What we saw!" They said, Maya talking first, and Nilu finishing her sentence. Kai walked into the living room, and stood before the girls who had just come from the park. He himself had just come from their home gym. "I'm not so sure girls, what did you see?" Kai was in his twenties and had been training for combat since before Diva had passed away. He'd never been able to shake the feeling she wasn't dead yet and wanted to be prepared should she show herself again. Nilu grabbed his left hand and Maya his right. "You have-" "To see this!" Kai sighed and let the girls drag him out the door and to the park they'd been at before coming home. As Kai followed the girls he noticed they were in a garden…of blue roses. Kai felt a cold hand clutch his heart, sending shivers down his spine.

"Just a little-" "way more." The pulled him around a hedge from which the blue roses bloomed and to a fountain, where a young black haired woman with blue eyes was seated. Kai's heart dropped to his stomach. "Daddy may we-" "introduce Mommy." Kai watched as Diva looked at him, then her children, then Kai again. Kai was the one to finally speak. "I thought you weren't dead yet, Diva." Diva glared at him. "Release my babies right now!" Kai looked at her, eyes steely. "Why should I give my girls to you?" Diva rushed at him, and he ducked, barely avoiding her well aimed hit.

Kai almost attacked Diva in retaliation, when he heard two sobs. He looked down and saw the girls clinging to him and crying. He knelt down and took them into his arms. "Shh, its okay girls, I'm here, shh." He rubbed comforting circles on their backs, forgetting all about Diva at the moment. The girls were probably upset about the fighting.

Diva couldn't stop watching them, fascinated by what she saw. She'd never had a family before giving birth to the twins, and they were pried away from her shortly after that. All she knew about families came from TV shows and story books. She'd just assumed the girls would welcome her back with open arms, and for the most part they had, except they wanted to show her their 'Daddy'. Diva thought that was silly, but they'd insisted. So she'd managed to convince them to have it wait at least a week and keep her secret. They'd agreed, on the promise they'd all be a family afterwards. Upon seeing Kai with her children she'd almost immediately lost her cool, holding back the urge to kill him until he'd refused her demand. How dare Saya's human 'brother' keep her babies away from her?

Yet she watched as the girls calm down in Kai's arms. 'I wouldn't have known what to do…Why didn't they come to me? Why did they stay by him? What would I have done? Am I really a bad mother?' The more Diva thought about it the more she realized she didn't have the barest hint of how to be a mom. 'How would I know? I was locked in that tower for so long and then tried to destroy Sister Saya so much I never learned how to be a family.' She was so miserable she could cry, before a thought struck her. 'But I could learn, I could be taught. I need someone who knows how to be a parent.' She looked at Kai directly this time, taking in his appearance. He was tall, muscular without being overly so, messy red hair that looked killer with his warm brown eyes. All in all he looked good and he knew how to handle her babies.

Kai let the girls go as they rubbed their eyes, tired from crying. He rubbed the back of his head. 'How did Diva find them? I know they've wanted a mother badly, but to believe a stranger when she tells them she's their mother…even if it is true.' Kai picked up Maya and was about to pick up Nilu when he saw Diva mimic him and pick up Nilu, holding her like he held Maya. 'She's mimicking me, but why?' He decided to take it as a good sign, not one of hostility because she hadn't grabbed Maya from his arms. He led the way out of the garden, glancing over his shoulder often to make sure Diva didn't run off with Nilu.

"…Why?" Kai stopped, turning at Diva's question. "Why, what?" Diva looked at him with a questioning look. "Why did you raise my girls, my children, the children of you're brother's killer?" Kai turned back to the task of walking home, and told her over his shoulder so he wouldn't have to look her in the eyes, so he wouldn't betray the sadness he knew would be there. "They may be your children, and you may have killed my brother, but no matter how it happened these are Riku's daughters. That makes them my nieces and I'm their uncle. It's the least I can do to preserve Riku's memory. He'd never kill, he wasn't like that. He'd want the girls to live, because even though you're their mother and you've done terrible things, the girls aren't you. They can make their own decisions and be different, if they grow up loved and cared for by family. That's what Riku would have wanted."

Diva stayed silent, listening to Kai's words. 'Family. He was Saya's family and now he's the girls' family… but am I?' Diva followed Kai up the walk way to a house, it wasn't a castle but it was cozy and nicely built. Kai opened and walked through the door, and Diva went in, closing the door behind her. Diva went with Kai to a living room, then a hallway, then up a flight of stairs and into a room painted with clouds, a forest, and a lake. "Did you paint this?" Diva asked, curious. She'd been in Saya's old room after she was free from the tower, and while it was luxuriously decorated, it wasn't warm. This room was warm and happy and made for the girls. "Yeah, I thought the girls would like it when the got older. I painted it after I first was giving them to care for." Diva looked at Kai again; he was setting her red haired daughter on a bed with an ocean bed spread. Diva set the black haired twin on the bed with the mountain bed spread.

"What are their names? Their likes and dislikes? How do you feed them blood? Do they ask about me?" She would have continued but Kai held up a hand. "Shh, we'll talk down stairs." Diva nodded and went out the door and into the living room. Kai sat down on a chair and Diva sat on the couch. "The one I was holding is Maya, she's the younger one, her eyes are brown/red. The other one is Nilu, she's the older one, and she's got your blue eyes. I have Julie give them each a special ice cream made of frozen blood at weekly check ups. They've asked me about their mother many times, each time I said she was coming home soon. I was hoping that Saya and Haji would be their parents once she woke up so it wouldn't get complicated." He paused to let that much sink in before continuing.

"Maya likes to sing and draw, she loves birds and dogs, and she doesn't like snakes or spider. She wants to have a big family when she grows up, and live next door to her sister. She wants to be a singer who does art on the side when she grows up. She also wants to have a garden for her children to play in. Nilu loves to act, read, and compose stories of her own. She likes isolated places she can read and pet cats. She loves to play pretend with Maya and isn't afraid to get hurt if she gets really into a game. She's petrified of fire and hates monkeys. When she grows up she wants to have a husband who loves her and can put what ever he'd doing down so he can hold her. She wants one child named Clara or Martin depending on its sex. She wants to live next door to her sister so they can still be close. She's determined to be a writer with an acting job so when her books become movies she can star in them." When Kai finished Diva had more questions.

"Why would you have Saya and Haji be her parents? Who is Julie? When did they start asking about me? Why do they already have their futures planned?" Kai smiled. "Well, Saya and Haji could explain things to them I never could and they'd live long enough to see the girls' dreams come true. Julie is a doctor, the one who examined you when you were pregnant with the twins. They started asking when they were about five or six. That's how children do things most times, they have dreams or they read and their imagination makes up a dream future for them that they crave for. That's why children pretend to be adults, because they want to hurry up and grow up to their dream futures." Diva thought for a minute.

"Why wouldn't you be around when they get to their dreams, what couldn't you explain?" Kai closed his eyes and sighed. "Diva-san, I'm human. Humans don't grow older until they are killed. They grow up, and die some where along the line, either by accident, murder, or suicide. If they are lucky and reach old age, they die of it. I know I'll be old and dead by the time they are grown up with families of their own." Kai opened his eyes. "That's why I want, no. I need them to believe that Saya and Haji are their parents. Now that you've shown up you could even be their mother. But I can't be their parent. They need someone there for them and that someone would have to explain death, why they won't age; who and what they are."

Diva looked at Kai again, tilting her head to the side as she thought. Kai got up and stretched, cracking his back in a couple of places. "There's a spare bed room a couple of doors down from the girls' room, you can stay there. I'm going to sleep. Good night Diva-san." Diva watched him walk to a room that was along the hallway. '…but they call you their father. Wouldn't it be easier if you lived?? Why do you even need to be human?!' Diva's eyes widened as that thought struck her. 'I need a teacher, and he's the one who knows the girls best.' Diva started planning on how to get the girls to help her with her new plan.

The Girls woke up to the sound of Diva singing down stairs. The girls got out of bed, got dressed in new clothes, because they'd slept in their old clothes. They rushed down stairs and saw Diva sitting on the couch, singing away. Nilu sat on her right and Maya on her left. "Mommy, where" "is Daddy?" Diva looked at them smiling. "He's still sleeping." Then she frowned. The girls looked at her concerned. "Mommy is" "something wrong?" Diva started to put her plan in motion. "Your Daddy seems to have gotten the idea that you need a new daddy, one that will last longer." Nilu paled, and Maya looked ready to cry. "b-b-but," "_why?_" Diva looked at them. "Because he doesn't think he'll be around as long as you two will be." Nilu and Maya looked at each other. "How come?" "He's different. See how young I look? Your daddy's going to get old, and he thinks he'll die long before you girls do, leaving you with just me around. So he wants you girls to have a daddy who won't get old and die." Their eye's widened. "But we don't want a new-" "daddy! We want our daddy!!" They started to cry. Diva hugged them like Kai had yesterday, and whispered the words she'd been thinking about all night. "Then we've got to make him stop getting old." They looked at Diva, awe struck, tears starting to ebb with new hope. "Can Mommy make" "Daddy not get old?" Diva nodded, whispering her plan to the girls.

Kai woke up to the girls running in his room and pulling him out of bed, very hurriedly. "Whoa, girls, what's the hurry?" Nilu answered him. "Mommy said she wants to make breakfast and that we all need to be there!" Kai laughed. "Really? Now girls, slow down, I need to get dressed!" They shook their heads. "No!" "Now!" Kai looked at them, wondering what was up this morning. He's brain was still groggy from sleep.

Diva knew this was going to be easy to pull off, she just didn't expect Saya. Diva should have known. She was awake so Saya should be awake. She quickly but the cup of orange juice with some of her blood in it by the plate of eggs and bacon meant for Kai. She'd had no idea how to cook so she'd had the girls help her with it, all the while pretending to know what she was doing.

Kai walked into the room, saw Diva, wearing and apron, sitting in the seat next to his. Nilu went to answer the door and Maya ran to her seat, sitting down. Kai sat down, making sure to wait for Nilu and their guests. "Daddy! Some lady who looks like Mommy and a man are here!" Kai stood up abruptly, almost spilling his orange juice, and went to greet Saya and Haji.

Saya, suspicious of Diva, sat down next to Kai's other side and had Haji sit in a seat between Diva and Maya. Diva smiled at Kai, and glared at Saya. 'I'm going to be raising Maya and Nilu with him, so I might as well enjoy the time. He's nice when he isn't shooting at me. Saya on the other hand is a threat, if she detects my blood in Kai's drink…' Diva and Saya continued to glare at each other. "Daddy, who is the lady and man?" Maya asked. "The lady is your Aunt, Saya. The man is her boyfriend and bodyguard, Haji." Kai gave Haji a 'please play along' look, and Saya caught the boyfriend bit, and blushed.

"Daddy, can we start breakfast now?" Kai grinned at Nilu. "Okay, but Saya gets to go first." Saya looked at Kai, grinning, before they both burst out laughing. Diva was still mentally worried that Saya would ruin her plans again. Nilu and Maya blinked, confused. "Daddy? Why" "Are you laughing?" Saya wiped her eyes from laughing to hard; Kai still chuckled as he told the girls. "Your aunt Saya has a big appetite, if she ate first, there'd be nothing left to eat." Diva glanced at Saya, and stored the information for later.

After Breakfast, Kai felt dizzy, lightheaded, and tired, so he went to his room to sleep. The girls were secretly cheering; because their mom had told them not to tell aunt Saya and Uncle Haji and the cheering would have given them a big hint. Diva herself felt pleased that Saya didn't notice her blood in Kai's drink, and washed the dishes to remove any evidence of her plot.

Saya watched Kai with concern as he went to his room. 'Kai isn't that old, he's only 25**(1)**. He shouldn't be going to bed after a meal, especially this early in the morning. Something must be up…Diva. What has she done now?' Haji watched the emotions crossing Saya's face, and followed her eyes to Diva, who if he didn't know better he might assume was trying to be a homemaker mom. Yet this was Diva and this fact was helping to back Saya's theory of her doing something to Kai.

The girls went into Kai's room, impatient and excited to see their Dad stop getting old. He was sweating, and shivering at the same time, his body was moving spastically in his sleep, and he was starting to convulse. They looked up as Diva walked in the room. "Mommy why is" "Daddy like this?" They asked her. She smiled at them, just because she liked how they called her Mommy and asked her questions when they could have asked anyone else. "Your Daddy is like this because Mommy needs to make him stop getting old; the old-ness is getting out of his body this way." Diva said, making up a lie on the spot.

"Ohh." Nilu and Maya said in unison. They watched as Kai stopped Convulsing. "Mommy, what" "does this mean?" Diva looked at Kai, who was regaining consciousness. "It means he won't get old and die." Nilu's eyes widened and Maya jumped up and down. "YAY!!" they girls danced around as Kai woke up. "Wh-" Diva quickly lead the girls out the door. "You go tell aunt Saya and uncle Haji the good news." "Okay" "Mommy!" They went out the door at lightning speed and quickly found Saya and Haji.

Diva walked over and sat by Kai. 'I didn't plan this far ahead…' Kai looked at Diva, suddenly suspicious. "What did you do?" Diva looked him in the eyes, inhaled, and told. "I stopped you from getting old." Kai's brow furrowed, before he understood, and he then paled. "Diva, that's not what I meant when-" Diva stopped him. "I know. This is my solution. The girls want you as their dad, because you've filled my role as parent while I slept. Now that I'm here, they want me and you as parents. You know more about the girls than I do and I'll need your help raising them, but if you die before then I'll be left with two kids on my hand that I don't know how to raise." Kai sighed. "Diva. I wouldn't have died that soon. They girls need a-" Diva cut him off. "No. You're my chevalier now so you have to listen to me. You are going to help me."

Saya ran into the room, eyes glowing red in anger, Haji had taken the girls to their room. "DIVA!!" She yelled, sword out.

Yes, this is short. I'm sorry, but I couldn't get this out of my head and my computer's messed up so I needed to get this last file put somewhere.

**(1)** I don't know Kai's real age so I'm going to say he was around 18 when he was charged with the twins.


	2. Chapter 2

13sTaLk13: Yeah, this will be very short, but that's because I have a humongous writers block with this story

13sTaLk13: Yeah, this will be very short, but that's because I have a humongous writers block with this story!!

Parenthood

Saya charged at Diva, ready to kill her. Diva watched, and let Saya stab her. When nothing happened Saya pulled her sword out in confusion. The wound she'd afflicted was already healing.

"What, Why?" Kai was also surprised at this, and a little anxious. Diva smiled, with a confident 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' air about her. Haji stood near Saya, careful if this was a trick.

"Silly Saya! Your blood has no potency for me anymore." She laughed. Kai was feeling dizzy suddenly, and the sisters noticed as he reached up and massaged his temple. Diva was at his side in a second. "Sister Saya, Kai's going to need some rest for this part. Go away." Diva said, pointing to the door.

Kai felt his vision swirl. If Diva's blood held no potency why was this happening? Hadn't he already gone through this? His vision was black before he knew it.

Diva grinned as the second round kicked in. Saya just watched as it happened. Behind her Haji came in, the girls at his side. They raced to Kai and Diva, sitting down on Diva's lap and on the bed. "Daddy's going" "To be alright?" They asked. Diva nodded.

Yes, Like I said, very short. Super short. Vastly short. Okay enough with that, please review.


End file.
